This invention relates to gas burner ignition devices for gas-operated refrigerators, and more particularly to gas burner ignition devices most applicable to gas-operated refrigerators in vehicles or ships.
A gas-burner ignition device comprising in combination a flame detector utilizing conductivity due to the thermal effect of a flame, and an ignition unit or igniting the gas burner has been employed. On the other hand, a gas-operated refrigerator is operated by a relatively small gas flame because of its operating requirement. Therefore, the flame of the gas-operated refrigerator is liable to be unintentionally extinguished, for instance, by vibrations applied thereto or by air blowing thereinto.
In order to overcome this difficulty, the conventional gas-operated refrigerator has a flame detector to ignite the gas burner again. However, the conventional gas-operated refrigerator, cannot stop the supplying of gas to the gas burner immediately when the flame detector is out of order. Furthermore, the conventional gas burner ignition device has a disadvantage that the flame detecting electrode of the flame detector and the ignition electrode of the ignition unit are separately provided, and therefore it is difficult to miniaturize the gas burner ignition device.